The Adventure
by Snakeking8
Summary: A human summoned into the Digital World by the Seven Deadly Demon Lords. Now partnered with a Tsumemon and a deadline to meet, he sets out to delete the Royal Knights. Oh and have fun along the way.
1. The Start

The Digital World

Darkness.

That one world described the sight I saw with my own two eyes. I could feel the hand of death drag me deeper and deeper into the unending darkness and no amount of light seemed to be able to purify this creepy aura that surrounds me. It was as if I was travelling through dimensions…

Maybe I was.

I feel my senses return to me one by one, each return bringing me limitless relief.

First was Taste. I flinched at the dryness I felt in my throat and it seemed I had gone without liquid for quite some time.

Smell came a few moments later. The darkness I saw and the creepy aura I felt could be smelt and it was putrid. Just where had I ended up?

Touch allowed me to feel the area I was in. A stone hard floor lay below me and the roughness of poking rocks scratched my skin.

Hearing returned soon and I could hear a conversation taking place near where I was.

"Lucemon! I know you have plans to conquer the digital world, but must you bring a human here?" A female voice could be heard talking to this… "Lucemon".

"Patience Lilithmon. This human will bring about victory for the Seven Great Demon Lords. Those Royal Knights will be nothing to the potential this human has once he gains powerful Digimon allies."

"What if he betrays us though?" That enchanting female voice questioned.

"Then we will simply kill him"

Kill. The voice used the word so easily yet… I had a sneaking suspicion that there was a tiny bit of fear hidden deep within that word.

I had potential? Who are these Royal Knights? These thoughts and questions were flung around in my head. Several emotions battled for dominance in my soul and I could have thought of some more questions if it weren't for the fact that my sight returned.

My eyes opened to the sight of two figures standing before me.

To the right who I assumed was Lucemon, stood an adult angel who was half dressed in white and half dressed in pitch black. Several wings came from his back and his face betrayed no emotions, though I could feel a bit of passive aggression.

To the left was an enchanting figure of beauty. Devil horns were clearly seen on the top of her head and she was scantily dressed in a dress that showed her curves. Regardless, she reminded me of a succubus, beautiful creatures who played with men desires.

Before I had any more thoughts, Lucemon spoke.

"So, you have awoken human, how are you?"

"Fine." There was no hidden meaning behind the word, and it held neutrality. It seemed that this Lucemon wanted to negotiate.

I will give him the opportunity.

"You may have heard but we the Seven Great Demon Lords would require you to destroy the Royal Knights." Lilithmon spoke up.

I couldn't help but put on a confused expression as I questioned her.

"Who are these Royal Knights? Who are the Seven Great Demon Lords? And… how?" I questioned.

"It seemed that you would require bit of educating. Very well. Let me explain" Lucemon said before he started talking about the world I was in, but also about the creatures that inhabit this world.

After at least an hour of explanation, I gathered my thoughts and learned about this world and its inhabitants.

Apparently, this world was inhabited by digital creatures known as Digimon. Creatures who are made from data found in the internet and digital devices. They could evolve into a new form and there are several remarkable Digimon in this world.

The Seven Great Demon Lords were some of these remarkable Digimon that are made from completely evil data.

The Royal Knights were the Digital World's sacred guardians.

I was surprised that there was a whole new digital world hiding in the computers and devices I use every day. I thought of the offer that Lucemon was likely going to make. Help the Demon Lords and gain power and authority or betray them? Guaranteed that I will probably die if I betray them.

… Looks like my sarcastic personality was coming back.

"I'll agree to work with you. However, I have one condition"

"You fool, you should just accept like a slave!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Lilithmon, shush. What will be this condition?" Lucemon asked.

"I would not be able to destroy the Royal Knights without power. Therefore, I ask that you give me one year to gain Digimon and gain the power to destroy the Royal Knights. Will this be acceptable?"

Lucemon cracked a smile.

"Very well, I accept that condition. I would provide you with your first Digimon. I have a Tsumemon that has been recently hatched that you would likely grow into a strong Digimon."

"Thank you Lucemon. I guarantee that by the end of the year you have given me, I would have deleted at least half of the Royal Knights."

"You do know Pride is my sin, right?"

"It's not Pride if I can do it."

With that, I said farewell to Lucemon and Lilithmon.

I was given Tsumemon once I exited the castle of Pride and off we went. On an adventure to get stronger.

**Please note that I don't own Digimon in any shape or form.**


	2. A Month In

A Month In

It had been a month since I first started adventuring and training in this new world. Over the course of this month, I had discovered villages and Digimon, made new allies and enemies. I also had my partner Tsumemon digivolve into several new forms.

Here was the story.

I had just exited the castle of Pride and entered a nearby forest. The surrounding greenery was lush and beautiful with the colours of several flowers blooming between the gaps of the trees. I could see several mushrooms growing on rotting logs and I wondered whether I should gather those for food. I decided against it. I did not know whether or not the food here was poisonous to the human body… and they looked way too much like toadstools.

I wandered throughout the forest aimlessly before finding a clearing. I wanted this. A clearing was a spot where Tsumemon and I could train and grow stronger. I needed as much power as I could gather. If what Lucemon said about the Royal Knights being true. I had Lucemon tell me who all the Royal Knights was, in order to gather a sense of their powers and more importantly, their weaknesses.

The Royal Knights all had their individual quirks and ideologies but all of them had terrifying power. It would seem that only a singular Digimon would not be able to beat a single Royal Knight, no matter what level the Digimon was.

To some of the stronger Royal Knights like Alphamon or Omnimon, even two or three mega levelled Digimon would not be able to defeat them. Therefore, I had decided to train Tsumemon into a high levelled mega, likely Armegeddemon, and gain a few more Digimon partners before going after one of the weaker Royal Knight. Namely, Leopardmon and Dynasmon. While those two seem impossible to beat, they are two Royal Knights that with the right amount of power or skill, will be taken down. He had decided to go after Leopardmon first.

If I became a threat, Leopardmon as the strategist would immediately start thinking of ways to defeat me. Therefore, I am going to delete him first in order to prevent the group from having their strategist. Without their strategist, they would have a less coherent plan and may start fighting each other to think of the best plan to attack and defeat me. This will lead to them weakening each other and making it easier for me to delete them.

After Leopardmon, Dynasmon will be my next target. While he may be one of the lesser known Royal Knights, due to his loyalty to his lord, may bring unnecessary trouble to me. Thus, I would like to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Regardless, I still require Tsumemon to digivolve into stronger forms first.

That is why I have Tsumemon do a specially made training plan to train him in his stats. His attack has risen up tremendously and he could now defeat even a Rookie without much difficulty. I had also trained him in defence and intelligence, making him able to take a hit as well as think of plans on the spot.

While Tsumemon was training, I was thinking of possible Digimon partners I would like to have alongside Tsumemon. I was given a guidebook on all possible Digimon and was currently looking through it.

"Hmm… Goblimon seemed to be a good choice. While seemingly weak at first, it could evolve into the Digimon known as Titamon," I said to myself. Titamon was a Digimon that could par up with the Olympus XII who they themselves could par up to the standards of the Royal Knights.

Just when I was thinking of more possible choices, I was interrupted by a glowing flash that was coming from Tsumemon, he was digivolving.

Tsumemon became Keramon.

It was a creature that screamed evil and he was going to be a good member to the team. With that, I let Keramon train abit more before continuing on out of the forest.

…

A while later, I came out of the forest with Keramon by my side. I looked around and realised I had entered a plateau. Around the middle of the plateau was a small village that seemed to be inhabited by Goblimon and I started making my way to the village.

The trip there was uneventful. Other than a few stops to train and grass, I was extremely bored. And from experience, my mind tended to wander when I was bored.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the village, two Ogremon came and greeted me. It seemed that Lucemon had told everyone that I was expected to be around the area of the castle of Pride.

While I was being checked, I looked at the sky, it seemed normal, filled with dark clouds… wait.

I immediately screamed when the dark clouds loomed over the village. Soon, the two Ogremon also noticed the rolling dark clouds and immediately went to inform the village chief, a bigger Ogremon. I tried to run when a bright light came from the clouds. Out came an Angemon and an Angewomon. They glanced around the village before setting their eyes on me. Within moments, their aura of peace vanished, and hostility could be seen in their eyes.

"You human, should not be here! I will kill you to prevent the Seven Great Demon Lords from arising!" The Angemon said before he flew at me, spear in hand.

My mind went into overdrive.

I calculated the places where Angemon would hit and did a simple move that sealed the fate of the Angemon.

I stepped to the side.

Angemon, not expecting the move, tried to stop itself, but the momentum it had built caused Angemon to continue flying… into the ground where I was. The Angemon was stuck. While it could have just released the grip he had on the spear, it didn't and instead tried to get the spear out of the ground.

Big mistake.

Within seconds I had Keramon use its main move, Bug Blaster, and Angemon was deleted in seconds. Keramon greedily absorbed the data of the Angemon and a bright light enveloped Keramon.

Keramon had became Chrysalimon.

Was Digimon supposed to digivolve this fast? Whatever. That Angemon must have been strong.

I turned my head to face my other opponent, Angewomon. It seemed hesitant on attacking me after I had defeated and deleted her partner but still showed a sense of hostility.

It charged at me but was careful not to make the same mistake as what her partner made and used purification magic to try and kill me.

I had Chrysalimon wait patiently as Angewomon charged closer and closer and right before Angewomon was about to hit Chrysalimon, I had my Digimon use its sharp tentacles and stab the Angewomon's wings, disorientating the hostile Digimon.

Chrysalimon then used Data Crusher.

The Angewomon was no more. Chrysalimon absorbed the data of the Angewomon before turning to face me. It seemed happy before it gave off a white light.

…

Yes. Chrysalimon just evolved. Again. Stupid right?

I was now the proud partner of an Infermon.

The Digimon seemed cool enough and I gladly accepted the new and stronger Digimon. Evolving earlier means my chance of meeting the deadline increases.

Anyways, I looked back at the village and sighed. While I would love to stay at the village, it seemed that I would only attract more attention.

I said goodbye to the village I was about to enter and left on my adventure.

"Wait up!" The two guards ran over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, was this what I thought this would be.

"We saw how you defeated those two Digimon with ease. We wanted to be stronger too. Can we join you on your journey?" Exactly as I expected.

"How about the village?" I asked. It wasn't as if I did not want the two… it was just that I was worried about the village. Without its two guards, would it be safe.

"We are actually the two weakest guards in the village." I mentally slapped myself as the two Ogremon looked at their feat.

I guess my adventure just gained two new allies.

**Meanwhile, at the castle of Pride.**

"Master! I bring good news!" a Devimon said to Lucemon.

"Hmm… what is it?"

"The human you have summoned had already gotten more powerful."

"Well of course, that's his job"

"No, I mean he already saved a nearby village from an Angemon and a Angewomon without help!"

"Well, that's good but I don't really get the point."

"His Tsumemon digivolved!"

"So, it's a Keramon now? Splendid! I knew he could get more powerful. It's only the third day too!"

"Actually, that Tsumemon is an Infermon now."

"…excuse me, what?"

"It's true, the Keramon evolved into a Chrysalimon after absorbing the data of the Angemon and digivolved again when it absorbed the data of the Angewomon!"

"Isn't that breaking the rules of Digivolution?"

"Not to him at least. He even gained the help of two Ogremon!"

"…. Spy on him some more, I would like everyday to be filled in with good news like this."

"As you say master."

As Devimon left the room, Lucemon could not help but think he made a good choice turning him to the side of the Seven Great Demon Lords.


	3. Ultimate, Mega and Ultra

Ultimate, Mega and Ultra

I left on my journey, this time heading towards the ocean. I would like to have a Digimon Partner that was Aquatic. That said, wasn't one of the Demon Lords an aquatic creature? I wonder where it was. I wonder if I can get a Digimon from them?

I headed to the ocean for a whole day. Why was the ocean so far away? Soon, I saw a village under a giant tree. Was that the Village of Beginnings? Wait. Wasn't it on File Island? Does that mean I am on File Island?

Ah well, might as well see what I could do with it.

I walked to the village under the giant tree and pondered why was my Digimon digivolving so fast. Within 3 days, my Keramon had already became an Infermon.

I wonder whether the two Ogremon following me would digivolved just as fast?

I reached the village soon enough and I was about to enter the village when I was stopped by an Elecmon.

"Hold it human! I know you are working for the Demon Lords!"

"So?"

"I will stop you from attacking the digi-eggs!" The Elecmon said before rushing in to attack me.

I asked the two Ogremon to block the attacks before having Infermon trap the Elecmon.

"You didn't really stop me."

"Gah, you are so evil!"

"Well, I was not even planning to attack the village. I just stopped by while trying to get to the ocean."

"Oh"

"Well, see you." I prepared to walk off when I saw that dark clouds were overshadowing the village. Well, let's see what Digimon decided to come and attack me.

A whole army of Knightmon appeared and they all already had hostility in their eyes. Do they have eyes?

Well, this will be good experience. I was prepared to attack when the Knightmon charged at me, destroying several digi-eggs in the process.

Something snapped in me.

I had Infermon and the Ogremon attack those Knightmon but told them not to harm any of the digi-eggs. Elecmon also looked furious and attacked the Digimon likely told by the Royal Knights to kill me. Infermon used Spider Shooter. The attack destroyed several of the Knightmon in front. Meanwhile, the Ogremon were busy bashing those Knightmon in the face.

Suddenly, both of them started glowing. Both had digivolved into Digitamamon. The two-small egg Digimon unleashed terror and destruction towards the Knightmon, yet more Knightmon still came.

It seemed that they would not stop unless they killed me.

I was starting to get overwhelmed with the sheer amount of Knightmon that came charging at me.

However, the tides changed when Infermon absorbed the data of the Knightmon. It absorbed all the loose data and started glowing.

Infermon had digivolved into Diaboromon. The terrifying Digimon quickly destroyed the next 10 or so Knightmon. It then absorbed the remaining Data and started glowing again, becoming Armegeddemon. It used Black Rain and killed the remaining hostile Digimon.

After calling everyone back, I said to Armegeddemon,

"How many times are you going to digivolve?"

The giant black spider just raised his shoulders as if saying "I don't know?"

Well, I had an Ultra level Digimon now?

I was about to praise the two Ogremon when one of the Ogremon started absorbed the data of Armegeddemon's attack. Then, both of them started to glow.

The one that absorbed the data of the attack digivolved into Devitamamon. A monstrous creature that had the body of an egg and several eyes with a large gaping pair of jaws. The jaws also had several rows of pitch black and razor-sharp teeth. Two black arms came from the sides of the egg and the Digimon could only be described as Nightmare Fuel.

The other one digivolved into a giant titan with green skin. It carried a sword with the skull of a SkullGreymon at its hinge. The Digimon had been covered in numerous skulls and looked powerful enough to destroy a mountain with ease.

So many digivolutions today.

"Good job Devitamamon and Titamon!"

"We are honoured that you allowed us the chance to be this powerful. We would never dare to betray you!"

"I certainly hope not! I don't think I would be able to defeat you two!" We all broke into laughter.

Suddenly, Elecmon came to me.

"How will I be able to fix this mess?" He said as he pointed to the part of Primary Village that was partially destroyed. Scattered eggshells were strewn on the floor and the smell of smoke was evident in the air.

"I'm grateful that you kept the destruction maintained in a small area though. I would like to swear loyalty to you! The Royal Knights' actions had destroyed part of the village and it is clear that they do not truly care for this village!"

"I'll call up Lucemon and see if he can provide some helpers here."

"I would be grateful for that"

"While I would like to stay here, I'm afraid my actions will cause a lot of attention to myself."

"I'll wait for your return."

And with that, came the end of this particular event. The adventure is long from over though!"

**At the castle of Pride.**

"Master, I bring more good news!"

"Hmm, what did that human do this time?"

"He saved the Primary Village and caused Elecmon to give ownership of the village to us!"

"Excuse me, he did what!"

"We now own Primary Village!"

Lucemon couldn't hide his shock! Elecmon was known to be particularly protective of the village. Now, he had decided to join his army? That's really surprising!

"Any other news I should know about?"

"His Infermon is now Armegeddemon."

That was the point Lucemon's jaw hit the floor.

"How?!"

"He absorbed the data of over one hundred Knightmon."

"And his Digimon killed all of them?"

"Indeed. What's more, his two Ogremon had become Devitamamon and Titamon respectively."

Lucemon could not make another sentence.

"… I'll just be leaving now."

Lucemon sat on his throne. He still had shock running through his veins when the aforementioned human called him.

"Hola Lucemon" I called.

"Hmm, I was just thinking of you. I heard recently that you had gotten that Tsumemon to digivolve?"

"Yeah, he's an Armegeddemon now." I scratched my neck in embarrassment.

"With the rate you are going, you will certainly meet the deadline."

"I try."

"Anyways, was something the matter?"

"Oh yes! I'm planning to meet Leviamon soon and I would like you to warn him in advance. Even with how much stronger I am, I don't think I can beat a Demon Lord…"

"Very well, I'll inform him of your visit."

"Thanks!"

"Oh and Themis?"

"Yeah?" I was surprised at Lucemon calling me by my name."

"Keep up the good work."

"I will."


	4. Downfall Of Crusadermon

Downfall Of Crusadermon

I walked joyfully to the Dark Ocean, humming a merry tune. Armegeddemon was loyally following behind me. Devitamamon and Titamon was… playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for some god knows reason.

I was prepared to meet the Demon Lord Of Envy, Leviamon. Although Lucemon may be the most powerful of the Seven Deadly Demon Lords, the others could not hold up in power to Leviamon. With such power, you would think it was weird that Leviamon was the Demon Lord of Envy. But alas, Demon Lord of Envy he was.

Leviamon ruled the Dark Ocean, making sure any unwanted guests were briefly exterminated. With his army of Divermon and his sheer power, angering him would not be a good choice. Unless you wanted to die a quick death, that is.

I walked to the edge of the black-watered ocean and waited as a giant, red and twin-tailed crocodile appeared before me.

"Why hello there, Lord Leviamon." I bowed.

"You can quit it with those manners! Those might be asked for by Lucemon, but I don't hold enough power to be witness to such manners by such an important guest. That said, I'm glad that you decided to have Lucemon contact me before you arrived here." The Demon Lord said in a menacing tone, even if the words he said were not.

"Ah, I thought it would be common courtesy,"

"Well, what brings you here to my humble abode,"

"I would like to see if you have any aquatic Digimon you can have accompany me on my journey to delete the Royal Knights?"

"Hmm? I may have one or two, let me chec-" The crocodile was cut off by the sounds of rolling thunder and flashes of lightning.

"That's weird, usually the weather isn't so terrible."

I kept quiet, though Leviamon could see a look in my eye.

"Do you know why this weather is so undesirable today?"

"Perhaps,"

That was when a figure appeared in the middle of all those clouds. A Digimon wearing completely pink and having a rose in its mouth. Crusadermon.

"Why are you here! I wasn't planning to attack you yet!" I shouted to the Royal Knight.

Crusadermon was one of the more "evil" Royal Knights.

His ideology "The Ends Justify The Means" isn't really a good ideology either.

"And that is precisely why I decided to attack you. Even if us Royal Knights break the contract with the Seven Great Demon Lords, as long as we destroy you, it would all be worth it!" With that, Crusader charged at me, weapon in hand, shield in the other.

And that begun my battle with the first Royal Knight I deleted.

Without hesitation, I had Armegeddemon use Black Rain to start controlling the battlefield. Crusadermon dodged every attack with precise precision, as if dancing to a rhythm of a song.

Crusadermon attacked Armegeddemon straight on, only to be hit by Devitamamon's Dazzling Eye move and Titamon's Soul Core Attack. Crusadermon felt his armour becoming brittle from the sheer power of the attacks but came attacking the two Digimon straight on, neither of them able to compete with Crusadermon's speed.

They were taken aback by the force of Crusadermon's attack and were blown into the water.

Crusadermon then looked at me and I could feel the form of Crusadermon's aura.

However, before Crusadermon could attack me, Leviamon used his jaws and trapped the pink knight in its jaws, making the knight's armor loose its shine.

I took this time to heal Titamon and Devitamamon, and they, along with Armegeddemon prepared their strongest attacks against the pink clad knight.

Crusadermon soon escaped the jaws of Leviamon, only to be hit face on by Armegeddemon's Ultimate Flare, an attack that was boosted by the six-legged spider's ability. Crusadermon felt each blast breaking away at more of its armour. Knowing the fight was lost, Crusadermon tried to escape the battle and report back to his fellow knights, in the hopes of gaining back-up.

His hopes were crushed when Titamon used Soul Core Attack, and Devitamamon's Black Death Cloud, deleting the knight once and for all. Deciding to accept its fate, Crusadermon lay on the ground, streams of data leaking out of him.

I looked at Crusadermon and had Titamon stab Crusadermon with his sword, Zanjinto, deleting the knight in pink.

I looked at Leviamon and we both shared a thought,

While I won the battle by killing Crusadermon, I had started war against the remaining Royal Knights.

And if they come at me in one big group, I am completely screwed.

Unless I gain more power and quickly too.

"Themis, follow me." Leviamon said, using my name to emphasize the importance of his request.

I followed him without question.

He led me into his castle of Envy.

"Bring me the strongest Seadramon in this castle!" Leviamon shouted to his army of Divermon.

Within minutes, a Seadramon looking about twice the length of a regular Seadramon came out.

"This is the strongest Seadramon I have in this castle. I would like you to train him up, hopefully killing the rest of the Royal Knights."

"I guarantee I will do that."

And with that, I left the castle with a new Digimon partner.

**At the castle of Pride.**

"Devimon!" Lucemon shouted to his trusty servant. Devimon had not arrive to bring Lucemon good news yet and Lucemon was worried that something had happened to the human.

"Yes master?"

"What is of the human?"

"Lucemon, I would like you to brace yourself for this." Devimon said in a grave voice, furthering Lucemon's worry.

"The human had killed Crusadermon, gaining a new Digimon in the process by Leviamon."

Lucemon took a few seconds before comprehending the words.

Lucemon's jaw dropped to the floor.

"He killed Crusadermon? One of the most dirty-playing Royal Knight. And the human killed him?" He said the question in disbelief.

"Yes. You know what this mean for the Seven Great Demon Lords?"

Lucemon rammed the shock to the back of his mind and put on his usual neutral face.

"Indeed, a Royal Knight had broken the rules the two sides had put out. This means war!"

"Shall I prepare the other Demon Lords?"

"Yes, tell them that the we will declare war on the Royal Knights! Oh, and tell Themis too!"

"Very well."


	5. The War Begins

The War Begins

The seven demon lords crowded a room in Lucemon's castle of Pride. Due to the recent developments involving a human who had felled a Royal Knight not even a week since coming into the Digital World and said Royal Knight having broken the treaty the Royal Knights had with the demon lords, the demon lords had declared war on the Royal Knights.

"Lucemon, I am not one to doubt your decisions but is this really the best idea? To declare war on the Royal Knights? The last time we did that, we were all forced to stay in our castles," Beelzemon said in a questioning tone.

"I am very clear on my decision to declare war on the Royal Knights! Especially with and added variable on our sides,"

"Ah yes, the human. I don't think we should rely on a creature that could betray us at any point," Lilithmon exclaimed, with a tinge of suspicion hidden in the words that she said.

"No matter! As long as four demon lords agree on having the human continue our plans, he can certainly live, and the voting isn't until a month later."

"Personally, I agree with Lucemon," Leviamon voiced out his opinion.

"Hmmm. Leviamon, don't you usually say that all humans should be exterminated?" Barbamon said to the red reptile of Envy.

"You'll understand once you meet him!"

"Anyways, from now on, we have declared war on the Royal Knights and we have sent several messengers throughout the Digital World to tell the citizens of our declaration of war, and surely the Royal Knights have heard about the death of their comrade, and there is no chance of Crusadermon being revived due to us having control over Primary Village!"

The screen cuts to black.

Meanwhile,

"So, Seadramon, how are you enjoying the journey so far?"

"Pretty good, if not for the fact that I'm questioning why the Titamon and Devitamamon, two ginormous and terrifying Digimon, are currently apologising to you right now?"

"They ate the last cookie I prepared for Armegeddemon!"

"Is that why Armegeddemon is currently crying in a corner?"

"Yes. Poor Armegeddemon…"

"Yeah… I have a feeling this would be a really weird team."

"You guessed it!"

"EVERYBODY GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING NOW!"

Suddenly, Seadramon started to glow, becoming MegaSeadramon, who despite what the name say, isn't a Mega.

"I swear I have a curse that makes Digimon around me digivolve way too fast for my liking.

"You probably do."

"Yeah. How do you float on land?"

"I don't know, it's always been like this"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I just shut myself up after that, I needed to do something after all.

That was when I realised there were several dark clouds rolling through the sky and out came a Seraphimon, an Ophanimon and a Cherubimon.

"Of course."

And the battle started. Armegeddemon were launching Black Rain to crowd the battlefield while Titamon and Devitamamon were each launching their respective attacks in the hopes to fell at least one of the hostile Digimon.

However, Cherubimon simply purified the Black Rain and created a shield to block all the attacks.

The Seraphimon then charged at Titamon, blowing the giant titan straight into a giant rock.

Ophanimon healed the wounds that stray attacks landed on the celestial Digimon.

Seeing their teamwork, I could not help but think this was an impossible battle and shouted the command to retreat.

We hurriedly ran back into the dense forest and Armegeddemon, Devitamamon and Titamon, who recovered from being thrown into a giant rock, split up and took three different routes. Meanwhile, MegaSeadramon and I ran till we got till water and jumped in, riding on MegaSeadramon in the process. I made my way through the water, following the path Titamon took to, who was followed by Seraphimon. It seemed that the celestial Digimon had also split up and were each following a different Digimon of mine.

I started to formulate a plan, thinking of ways to use the environment to our advantage when I saw two trees that stood in just the right position for my plan to work. I grinned before getting out a giant leaf from around the area and tied the leaf on the trunks of the digital trees.

Titamon came charging in, and I filled him in on the plan I had thought of and prepared himself for the plan.

Seraphimon came charging not soon after Titamon had prepared. He waited behind the trees, as if daring Seraphimon to come charging at Titamon… only to get caught up in the leaf and got rebounded back, as if the leaf was a catapult and Seraphimon had just accidently become a living or better yet, a digital cannonball.

Just as Seraphimon was about to get up, he was hit full on by the strongest move of both Titamon and MegaSeadramon, deleting him once and for all. MegaSeadramon greedily absorbed the data of the now deceased Seraphimon and then we were off, to help the others.

MegaSeadramon and I raced through the water after defeating the now dead Seraphimon and reached the duel between Ophanimon and Devitamamon. With Ophanimon's healing capabilities, Devitamamon was quickly running out of energy, and it was clear that he was not winning this war of attrition. It seemed that Ophanimon would win this battle quickly, if it weren't for the fact that while the Digimon was fighting Devitamamon, I was placing a trap around Ophanimon. Actually, it was only a pitfall trap, I ain't too smart.

After MegaSeadramon launched a giant beam at Ophanimon, who was surprised to see the sea serpent, was disorientated and fell into the pitfall trap. With having been hit with the full power of MegaSeadramon attack, Ophanimon had been hurt very seriously and would need some time to heal, time it didn't have.

Devitamamon destroyed the Ophanimon and MegaSeadramon absorbed the data of the dead celestial Digimon.

MegaSeadramon looked close to digivolving and it seemed that it only needed to absorb the data of one more Digimon. Luckily, there was one more Digimon he could let the data be absorbed. Cherubimon.

Cherubimon looked at Armegeddemon, having finally chased up to the black spider of death.

Cherubimon grinned at the thought of destroying the spider and being praised the Royal Knights. Surely the others have destroyed the other Digimon by now. After he destroyed this spider, he would destroy the human and that sea serpent, and all this trouble involving the war would be over, with the Royal Knights winning.

However, Cherubimon looked around and realised that Titamon and Devitamamon had appeared to the left and right of him, clearly, he had fallen into their trap.

Had the others actually been destroyed?

He tried to turn back, only to meet eye to eye with Themis and MegaSeadramon.

"Oh no."

Cherubimon was deleted in seconds and the final thing he saw was MegaSeadramon glowing after absorbed some of his data.

"All right! MetalSeadramon!" Only for me to be surprised at the Digimon looking more mechanical than a normal MetalSeadramon and it was considerably larger.

"A GigaSeadramon? I'm surprised! I guess that Cherubimon had some X-Antibody!"

Well, regardless, his journey continues.

**Meanwhile, at the castle of Pride.**

The demon lords were currently resting at Lucemon's place, some of them about to go back to their respective castle when Devimon appeared.

"Ah Devimon! What has the human done this time?"

"That Seadramon became a GigaSeadramon after absorbing the data of a Seraphimon, an Ophanimon and a Cherubimon."

"Well, that is certainly surprising."

Meanwhile, Leviamon was currently wondering why that Seadramon had digivolved so fast. When he brought that inquiry to Lucemon, Lucemon gave a hearty smile.

"He's just like that!"


End file.
